1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detector for monitoring radioactive substances, while detecting neutron and gamma rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
3He proportional counter tube is one of the most common neutron detectors. It is a preferred neutron detector in the fields such as neutron energy spectrum measurement, particular nuclear material monitoring, and radioactive material monitoring, due to the characteristic of high detection efficiency or the like.
However, 3He gas is a scarce resource and acquisition thereof is limited, so that the use of 3He proportional counter tube is limited. To this end, the present invention proposes a new neutron detection device and a measuring method thereof, and the detecting device in accordance with the present invention does not need 3He proportional counter tube.